When I Find You
by TxtVoyager
Summary: Aya is kidnapped by Red Lanterns and Razer feeling it is his fault goes after them to save her.
1. Capture

Razer was Walking down a Dark Cavern deep within some sort of a Red Lantern Prison. Searching despite the injuries he had obtained upon trying to get this deep into the caverns. The Carved out tunnels were dark and revealed very little of anything let alone what he was looking for. Most of all they revealed very little hope at all to find anything. Anger at the Red Lanterns was what kept him walking. Anger for everything they had done to all he loved.

It had happened two days ago upon arriving on a planet that had released a distress call to the Green Lanterns.

Razer and the Other Lanterns had arrived on the sparsely populated planet with the usual sort of beginning to the mission.  
"What are we even doing here?" Razer asked grouchily without expecting an answer he just wanted to complain about something.

"We received a distress beacon from the surface of this planet and have landed to investigate upon Green Lantern Hal Jordan's Request." Responded Aya in her usual plain tone and synthesized voice answer the question with such details Razer would already know.

"I know Aya I just_" Razer Started to say

"Jordan I don't think that was a distress beacon" Kilowag said and everyone started staring off in the direction he was looking

"Red Lantern" Razer Said with a twinge of a growl in his voice.

There was at least 30 or 40 red lanterns running towards the small interceptor team.

They Fought the best they could but it would seem it was more of a capture mission than an actual fight.

"Razer!" Aya Screamed.  
Razer could here the fear in her voice as he turned to see her being dragged off by some of the Reds.

Razer tried to go to save her and so did the others of the interceptor crew but were only held back by the other Red Lanterns.

Eventually they were left on the Planet unconscious Red Lanterns Scattered around them and no Aya.

Razer just Sat there on the ground and Slammed his Fist to the Dust. He had lost her. He had done it again he had failed to protect the one he loved.  
"Razer" Hal came over and put a hand on Razer's shoulder. A human gesture that was suppose to provide comfort.

"We will find her" Hal Concluded.

Author Note:

First Chapter of Razaya Fan-fiction! it really doesn't seem like there a lot of GLTAS Fictions out there so i thought i'd write one of my own. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm Just Warming up.


	2. Search

Really Sorry About the Razor and not Razer thing guys. I do know a lot about the show I've watched it a thousand times over. My computer just automatically spell-checked it and I didn't look properly. I apologize if I offended anyone! I am going to fix the first Chapter as soon as I can! but anyways I've gotten a couple of reviews of people who really like it and I've Decided to continue till the end! I don't wanna leave you guys hanging like what happens sometimes with some fictions... I hope you continue to enjoy my story though!

End of Author Note+

Now aboard the interceptor minus their Nave Computer left them piloting on the Skills of Green Lantern Hal Jordan. They were now following a trail Razer had found that was leading them to a planet in a nearby Planetary System of the Forgotten Zone.

"So what exactly did you say this Planet was known for, Poozer?" Kilowag Questioned.

"As I said earlier Bolovaxian. This Planet is known for repairing Ships and sometimes their illegal rings of stealing ships and reselling the parts" Razer Replied incredibly annoyed.

"So its an illegal Auto-shop?" Hal butted in.

The two aliens aboard give him confused looks.

"Never mind guys." Hal said. "Razer we are approaching the coordinates you gave me. Though i'm no Aya. I think this is the right planet"

"Than land Green Lantern" Razer replied grumpily.

"Yeah i'm doing it"

Hal Landed the interceptor on the strange Planet and Razer continued to follow the trail through a strange the "illegal Auto-Shop Planet" as Hal seemed to be calling it now. They walked through and some of the venders pretended not to notice them at all others started packing up their parts and running seeming to know green lanterns or red whichever it was they didn't want to be involved. There were warehouses lining the strip which the venders were in front of. Ships would randomly fly over head, one obviously stolen had the owner running after it with absolutely no hope of getting his vehicle back. The trail they were following eventually Landed them in front of A greasy old Rat about three feet tall with whiskers that seemed more like fingers with how they moved. He was a brown color with some gray and white patches,and was just slimy.

"What Happened to the Crew of this Ship" Hal Walked up and Questioned the alien.

Silence...

Slam! Razer pinned the Rat to the side of the ship and pointed his ring in its face.

"Where is the crew!" Razer screamed in his face.

"I don't know!" the rat squealed looking at the ring through his one giant eye.

"Well you better start talking or my friend here just might feel like having rat stew for dinner buddy!" Hal chimed in.

"Really the Human Hungry cop thing again Jordan?" Kilowag responded while shaking his head.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you what I know!" The rat squealed again.

"See it always works." Jordan Pointed out.

"Humph" Kilowag shook his head again.

"So were are they taking Aya!" Razer continued to interrogate the rat.

"The Robot?" the rat said. " The Reds Traded me this ship for my junker. They were whispering something about taking the Robot to some Prison Caverns or Something! I swear thats All I know!"

"She is not a Robot!" Razer managed the threw the rat off into a display of some strange remotes leaving the rat buried in them and vender frantic.

"Razer? Hal came up slowly behind him. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes" Razer responded.

"Is it bad?"

"The Worst" Razer responded and rage filled him further along with an unsettling sadness.


	3. Break In

_Hey! You're Writer again! :D I meant to update this yesterday but than I didn't have access to the computer all day and if I had updated it than this chapter would actually be way different than it is now. (Weird huh?) Hope you enjoy it though! Just want to say I love to reviews also no offense was ever taken by any of them just so you know I loved them all and took them all into account and some of them were really good suggestions. :) Also **I've done a bit of editing to chapter 2**! Check it out again to see a better description of the Auto-Shop Planet! Thanks for your guys support by the way it is greatly appreciated. _

_Also My computer hates me... it keeps auto-checking things... haha. (Atrocitus it is convinced is a really weird word! and Razer is always Razor to it.. haha... I need to stop typing in pages) Hahaha My spelling and grammar mistakes! They make me laugh so hard! (I changed to a different program and had to completely redo some of this! so i have reposted this and this version is flawless (i think...)  
Well enjoy! :D  
_

_End Of Author Note+  
_

The interceptor Crew continued on the two day trip using the directions Razer had supplied them with to The Red Lantern Prison Caverns.

Razer sat in his chair and brooded. Why could he not blast through and save her? Now all that was left in the interceptor of her was the ship and echoes of her questions and her calling his name.

Hal had tried to comfort him earlier, which didn't go well.

Fifteen minutes earlier...

"Razer, Come on stop your brooding. Cheer up we will find her." Hal said from behind him.

"You don't know that Green Lantern! There is no guarantee that she is safe at all! There's never any guarantee that anyone is ever safe when you let them be taken or left anywhere!" Razer Yelled

"Razer, I was just_" Hal Started

"Why I you so cheerful still! You and kilowag have kept such good moods during this entire time!" Razer finished his rant.

"Because!" Hal started to raise his voice almost but dropped it. "If we don't keep positive than we won't have any hope left in finding her! We are both worried about her to."

Razer just started at him and turned back around in his chair continuing his brooding.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Razer" Hal broke through the wall of Razer's Brooding. "We're Here.

The Lanterns had landed in the Jail to be greeted by a large group of Red Lanterns guarding the Gate to the Prison.

The one red lanterns that had been the ones dragging Aya away walked through the unstoppable army of red lanterns.

"You will not be able to get to your precious Nave Computer Back. Atrocitus has better plans for it."

Razer growled and clenched his fist but was beat to punching the guy by Jordan.

"Whack!" Hal's fist slammed into the guy's face making him stumble to his knees.

"That's what you get for referring to her like she's just a nave computer! Aya! Hal yelled putting emphasis on her name. "is an important member of our crew and there is no army in the universe that will stop us from getting our girl back!"

The army of reds started Blasting at the crew with all they had.

Razer stepped forward to fight them back-to-back with the green lanterns and felt as if an incredible power had suddenly come over him. He blamed it on his rage at them for taking Aya away from him.

"You Will Pay!" Razer growled at the Army and Started pushing through faster than Hal or Kilowag earning surprised looks from his Green Lantern Comrades and the ran after him blasting other reds that charged them. The Red Lanterns we incredibly Charged up as well though and progressively got stronger as the pushed through to the flaming red gate of the prison.

When they reached the gate a red lantern, built like kilowag probably from the planet of his that girl of his Galilea. He was obviously the one in charge of this place. Judging from his manner and dress. He was waiting there for them Hal and kilowag still behind Razer Fighting Red Lanterns it was only Razer there to fight him. The Red Grabbed Razer with a giant claw construct, Razer quickly broke through it glowing red all over his body and growling. But he didn't react quickly enough. The Prison Warden blasted him to the ground with his ring. "Crack!" A large booted foot Come down full force on his left arm pinning him there and breaking it on contact as the warden laughed. Razer struggled and tried to blast him with his ring but he couldn't get a clear shot at him because of the blurriness in his head the Pain from his arm was causing. Miraculously a Green Light Came from behind them shoving the guy of Razer. It was Kilowag who Than Continued to block the guy from Razer as Razer slowly got up from the ground.

"Razer!" Hal Screamed over the noise of the battle oblivious to Razer's new injury.

Razer looked back to see the Green Lantern basically slapping aside lanterns with a giant green hand.

"Go Find Aya! We'll be right behind you after we hold off these Reds!" Razor nodded and blasted opened the Gate and as quickly as he could make his way into the darkness of the caverns.

Razer looked over his arm and other injuries he had obtained during the fight as he walked for a moment.

He held his left arm trying to still the pain or at the very least ignore it. Both attempts were futile.

He snuck through the tunnels Knocked out the very few guards that were left inside the Prison. They must have thought they would be able to stop them from getting anywhere from outside the Caverns.

He was in deep where the cells where rumored to be held and he could see slightly illuminated Doors throughout the entire Path he was on now.

"Aya?" he started to yell out just hoping she would call back and not have a guard hear him instead.

He continued down into the darkness hearing no response.

"Aya!" Razer yelled again further down.

"Razer?" a weak voice called back to him.

It was from a cell door to his left and he reached it and blasted open the door in a matter of seconds.

"Razor" Aya said as she walked towards him slowly.

He looked at her relieved she was still in one piece and the Red Lanterns hadn't decided to take her apart and use her for spare parts or any of the other scenarios that had haunted his mind and his nightmares the last three days and nights.

"You and the Green Lanterns have come to rescue me?" She asked

"Yes but the Green Lanterns are still at the gate." Razor responded.

"You shouldn't have_" Aya started to say before swaying and starting towards the ground.

"Aya!"

Razer caught her wincing at the use of his left arm sending pain shots through his arm.

Come here.. Aya finished weakly.

"Aya what's wrong? What did they do to you?" Razer asked her frantically"

Aya looked up towards the ceiling of the cell and Razer's Eyes followed Hers.

"No" Razer Said

They were both staring up and the yellow crystals that were illuminating the cells of the prison.


	4. Pain

Friendly Neighbor hood Writer Anne here! Would like to send out a special thanks to Michelle! Your Reviews have helped me fix quite a few things in my story as well as improve upon it. I appreciate it. Although I hope to do better this chapter!

Also I greatly apologize to everyone for some of my mistakes (I still feel bad but I laugh about it a lot to. Because I see this going on inside my Head: Inner Writer dream: That's what you get for writing from 10 till midnight Anne! Me: I can't help it! My house is so loud! And oh well chapter 1 and 3 were okay despite the time and spelling…. And I fixed them later at reasonable times)

Well I hope you enjoy chapter Four!

End Of Author Note+

Razer stared and the ceiling for a moment the yellow light shining down on them.

Protect Aya. Razer's Conscious told him.

Razer got up slowly holding the almost unconscious Aya in his arms She was so much worse than when they were at the spider guild prison. He could barely stand to see the strong girl he had seen fight so hard for her friends. She was so weak so fragile all because of him letting her get captured. He would help make up for it. . Razer would protect her with all he had like she would do for him.

Razer Practically Stumbled out of the cell. His Vision blurring as it had done before from the pain.

Aya slowly got better as they got to the end of the area where the cells were held.

"Razer?" Aya spoke as she regained power over herself again.

"You do not appear well."

"I'm fine Aya." Razer responded shortly.

Aya slowly scanned Razer believing him to be lying to her as well as to test that part of her systems and make sure it was functioning properly.

_"Razer, I must insist you put me down. You have multiples fractures in your left arm putting this kind of strain on it even with my form's light weight is not going to help it heal!" _Aya said her synthesized voice almost yelling at him.

"Aya, Please you were captured and left in a cell with those yellow crystals! Your Condition concerns me much more than my own!" Razer Retorted

"Do you view my capture as your fault Razer? Is this why you are being so difficult? "

Razer Silently put her down. Only to have her stumble and have him grab her around the waist to keep her balanced.

"Better?" Razer Said and looked away from her direction.

"Yes" She responded

"Your fellow crewmates predicament should concern you much more than your own." A voice spoke from the shadows.

An Unconscious Hal and Kilowag were tossed over at Razer and Aya's feet. Still Breathing, Still alive, Buts badly injured.

"You should have stayed away and I wouldn't have to do this any of this Razer." Said the Warden and he stepped out of the darkness.

Razer Readied himself to fight The Warden. But he was to weak from his injuries the Warden quickly blocked his blast and slammed him in the side of the head with a construct. Razer didn't see what it was not that it mattered.

Razer went down and Aya who he was still holding onto came down onto her knees next to him.

He must have been Hallucinating before he completely lost consciousness because he saw Aya Staring down at him her so with such a scared and concerned look on her face. Her mouth moving Shaping his name as tears ran down from her light blue eyes.


	5. Awaken

"Ugh…" Razer grunted slowly regaining consciousness the room spinning.

Where was he? He thought to himself.

"Razer?" a voice spoke from somewhere. He couldn't tell where he was still to dizzy.

"Razer? Are you in need of assistance?"

"No Aya" Razer said.

He got into a sitting position using his good arm.

"Where are we Aya?"

"They put us in a cell quite like the one I was being held in earlier." Aya responded.

Razer looked at the ceiling. More Crystals.

"Are you alright Aya?"

"Yes most of my functions are still working properly but I am unable to use any of my green lantern capabilities"

"I do not know where Green Lanterns Hal Jordon and Kilowag were taken if we get out of this cell I would like to investigate" Aya Finished.

"That should be simple enough" Razer said raising his right arm.

His eyes widened. His ring was gone. How had he not noticed he was in his civilian cloths?

"One of The Guards took you ring as the warden instructed" Aya said registering his surprise.

"I'm sorry I could not stop them Razer." Aya Said looking to the ground.

"Its fine Aya, You are weakened by the crystals it is not your fault.

The door to their cell suddenly swung open.

10 guards were outside and two stepped in and grabbed Aya.

"Put her down!" Razer tried to grab her but was shoved out of the way by the red lanterns carrying her away.

"The warden has requested we take her a special location," Said one of the Guards. "He told us to deliver this message to you along with the fact that you shall never see her again"

The Cell door was slammed closed.

How could he fail to save her so much in one day? Razer thought to himself and slunk deep into the corner loosing all hope or so he thought.

Author Note+

I feel like i keep making things get worse... No worries! there's only two chapter left after this one! (than i'll move on to writing other Razaya Fanfictions.. I have more stories coming! Haha but i feel bad leaving you guys here at this ending today. So I decided I'd Post two today! and than The final will be released either this evening or tomorrow evening (which is in my time but either way its soon)

I hope you enjoyed our little dramatic ride so far! and i hope my next fictions are less of hair pullers.


	6. Hope

Razer sat there in the darkness of the dimly lit cell. Going over all he failed to do.

He had failed to save her at the planet where they were ambushed.

He had failed to completely rescue her from the cell.

He had failed to stop the guards from taking her away from him again.

There was no hope left. Nothing left at all.

"Are you going to sit there and brood all day, brother?"

Razer looked up.

"Saint walker?"

"Hmm. That's quite the Nasty injury you've got there. I once healed a man's tongue back into his mouth. I believe I can help you" Saint walker said with a smile as a blue light shone out of his ring at Razer's arm.

"How did you get here? How did you know where we were?"

"Why I followed you here! That was quite the ruckus you guys made with that rat. Saint walker responded.

Hey! Saint walker! Have you Found Razer?" Hal asked as he came running into the cell.

Razer got to his feet.

"Saint walker let you out to?" Razer asked but didn't really care.

"Yeah, But we still have to go find Kilowag. Do you know where Aya is?"

Razer looked to the ground.

"I guess that leaves two to rescue and one warden to find with no ring power. This should be exciting." Hal Said.

" I vote we split into teams." Saint walker insisted. "You go find kilowag, Hal. And I'll go with Razer to locate Aya. I believe I can assist him in a ways."

"I work better alone" Razer said.

"Hmm not this time Razer. I can handle myself go with Walker here!" Hal patted him on the back and left.

Hal understood more possibly of what Saint walker was trying to do at than Razer did at the time.

Razer reluctantly followed Saint walker through the tunnels searching for Aya.

They eventually ran into a lone guard and with Razer's newly healed arm it felt real good to slam him up against the wall.

"Where did they take her!" Razer. Yelled in the guard's face.

A shaky hand points down a tunnel and Razer drops him to the ground.

All this time Saint walker silently observes him.

"It seems we have reached our destination" Saint walker spoke for the first time as they reached a large door.

They pushed through the door with minimal assistance from Saint walker's ring.

They soon would find who had really requested Aya be moved.

Author Note:

I hinted a lot towards this i feel like... I was just like Saint walker would totally just be wandering around the illegal-Auto-Shop-Planet! Because i wanted him to come... :)

1 more chapter! :D

Hope you've liked the ride so far!

Look forward to more Razaya Fanfictions from me!

Thanks for Reading!


	7. I Find Me

"Atrocitus" Razer Growled.

"She looks so very much like your precious Alana now does she not Razer?" Atrocitus said baiting him to try something.

Atrocitus stood there with mangled Aya dangling from his grasp wires sticking out every which way.

"Razer." Aya looked up and smiled weakly. "You came for me?"

Atrocitus punched his hand through her back metal and wires flying everywhere.

Aya's eye's widened than went completely dark and so did the rest of her dimly lit body the glow of her green skin turned pale.

Atrocitus threw Aya to the ground and she lifelessly tumbled across the ground.

"What have you done to her?!" Razer yelled and pushed past Saint walker who had been standing in front of him and fell down on the ground next to her. Sliding her on his lap he started frantically fumbling with the wires.

"I've killed her Just like your precious Farm girl Razer." Atrocitus laughed as he watched Razer Desperately try to save her. "How Does it feel Razer to lose another whom you love by my hand!"

Atrocitus barely finished that sentence before Saint walker blasted Atrocitus with a blue light slamming him through the wall and when ran after to continue the fight as Razer continued to try to revive Aya.

"Aya! Aya! Aya please!" Razer tried to get her to respond. Nothing was working.

Razer felt despair come over him.

"I am sorry Aya.. I have failed you again. Your question earlier, do I blame myself for your capture? Yes. I should have been quicker. I should have been there by your side."

Wait. Saint walker! Razer thought, maybe he could help her.

"Saint walker! Razer Yelled. Saint walker looked back from his fight he had been having with Atrocitus and blasted him one last time knocking him out before turning to rush towards Razer's cries.

"Can you help her?" Razer asked, looking at Saint walker like he was the last hope lantern not the first one.

Saint knelt down next to them and looked at her and Than at Razer.

"I can not help her." Saint walker finally spoke after staring for a while.

"No." Razer hung his head in deeper despair so low he was almost resting his head on Aya. "You helped me why can you not assist her!"

"Razer do not give up she can still be revived"

"How! Her circuits are fried and torn apart. She's gone!" Razer yelled but choked out at the very end.

"I believe you are the one who can find that Razer" Saint walker replied.

"The only thing I ever wanted to find was her!" Razer started.

"I was so lost when she was not there I was angrier than ever and I could not function anymore. When I found her again I was so relieved. When I found her.. I also found myself again. I want to make up for it all. I'll give anything." Razer's tone slowly softened as he went from anger to sadness.

At that moment some Red Guards ran into the room and saint walker let them pass watching Razer carefully as they started to carry Atrocitus out.

"Razer, What will you do to Atrocitus as he said he has killed two now of whom you love. Will you take your revenge" Saint walker Questioned.

"No, It's worthless. Revenge would do nothing to bring her back now… I wish for her more than revenge now. I love her." Razer spoke his head still downcast and no growl left in his voice any longer

"Wish, Hope is also a wish Razer"

A blue light stretched out from Razer's left arm and went into Aya from where he was holding her.

"What is this Saint walker?!" Razer questioned.

"A little left over energy just incase you needed it but it could only be accessed by you at the appropriate moment" Saint walker replied gleefully.

Blue light stretched from Razer's arm shooting though Aya's Body lighting her again, reviving her, and fusing wires with the firm light of hope. Lighting her eye's blue once more.

"Razer." Aya sat up slightly in his lap. And slid his ring she had back onto his hand and his red lantern costume came back on over his civilian cloths.

At that moment Hal and Kilowag joined them in the room.

"What's going on?" Hal questioned looking about the rubble of the room and to Razer and Aya together on the floor staring at each other.

Saint walker just smiled

Razer just looked at Aya. Shocked and speechless but did not move.

"Razer" Aya said again. "When I find You, I also Find Me."

Aya placed her hand against his cheek and leaned up and gently kissed him. Razer's eyes widened but than he deepened the kiss closing his eyes and she soon followed this action and he gently slipped his hand protectively around her waist. He did not ever want to let her go again.

Kilowag stood there gaping mouth and starting to look away as Hal and Saint walker just smiled at each other. They had seen this coming all along and had realized earlier what Razer had just found out now. Just as he needs her, she also needs him.

And she had been the one who had been able to heal him far enough to let that little glimmer of hope in.

He went to save her.

But…

She saved him.

Author's Note+

Its over! L Don't worry I have more stories coming! I hope you like it! I really wanted this ending all along and just had to find a way to get it there J I liked having a moment of weakness for Razer to where he just spills everything that is going on inside of his head.

Thank you so much for reading and for your support!  
More Razaya Fan fictions in the works! :D


	8. I Find Me Alternate ending Kind of

{Author's Note: Scroll down to find the part where the change is J I have an author's note warning! :D)

"Atrocitus" Razer Growled.

"She looks so very much like your precious Alana now does she not Razer?" Atrocitus said baiting him to try something.

Atrocitus stood there with mangled Aya dangling from his grasp wires sticking out every which way.

"Razer." Aya looked up and smiled weakly. "You came for me?"

Atrocitus punched his hand through her back metal and wires flying everywhere.

Aya's eye's widened than went completely dark and so did the rest of her dimly lit body the glow of her green skin turned pale.

Atrocitus threw Aya to the ground and she lifelessly tumbled across the ground.

"What have you done to her?!" Razer yelled and pushed past Saint walker who had been standing in front of him and fell down on the ground next to her. Sliding her on his lap he started frantically fumbling with the wires.

"I've killed her Just like your precious Farm girl Razer." Atrocitus laughed as he watched Razer Desperately try to save her. "How Does it feel Razer to lose another whom you love by my hand!"

Atrocitus barely finished that sentence before Saint walker blasted Atrocitus with a blue light slamming him through the wall and when ran after to continue the fight as Razer continued to try to revive Aya.

"Aya! Aya! Aya please!" Razer tried to get her to respond. Nothing was working.

Razer felt despair come over him.

"I am sorry Aya.. I have failed you again. Your question earlier, do I blame myself for your capture? Yes. I should have been quicker. I should have been there by your side."

Wait. Saint walker! Razer thought, maybe he could help her.

"Saint walker! Razer Yelled. Saint walker looked back from his fight he had been having with Atrocitus and blasted him one last time knocking him out before turning to rush towards Razer's cries.

"Can you help her?" Razer asked, looking at Saint walker like he was the last hope lantern not the first one.

Saint knelt down next to them and looked at her and Than at Razer.

"I can not help her." Saint walker finally spoke after staring for a while.

"No." Razer hung his head in deeper despair so low he was almost resting his head on Aya. "You helped me why can you not assist her!"

"Razer do not give up she can still be revived"

"How! Her circuits are fried and torn apart. She's gone!" Razer yelled but choked out at the very end.

"I believe you are the one who can find that Razer" Saint walker replied.

"The only thing I ever wanted to find was her!" Razer started.

"I was so lost when she was not there I was angrier than ever and I could not function anymore. When I found her again I was so relieved. When I found her.. I also found myself again. I want to make up for it all. I'll give anything." Razer's tone slowly softened as he went from anger to sadness.

At that moment some Red Guards ran into the room and saint walker let them pass watching Razer carefully as they started to carry Atrocitus out.

"Razer, What will you do to Atrocitus as he said he has killed two now of whom you love. Will you take your revenge" Saint walker Questioned.

"No, It's worthless. Revenge would do nothing to bring her back now… I wish for her more than revenge now. I love her." Razer spoke his head still downcast and no growl left in his voice any longer

"Wish, Hope is also a wish Razer"

{QUICK AUTHOR NOTE THE CHANGE STARTS HERE!)

A blue light stretched out from Razer's left arm and stretched to his right hand just as a blue ring slid itself onto his hand.

"I can Save her" Razer said as a new costume materialized itself over his civilian cloths.

He placed his ring on her and let the light flow into her lighting her a bright glowing green as her eyes popped open and the blue light flowing throughout her repaired all her broken parts.

"Razer." Aya sat up slightly in his lap. And slid his ring she had back onto his hand and his red lantern costume came back on over his civilian cloths.

At that moment Hal and Kilowag joined them in the room.

"What's going on?" Hal questioned looking about the rubble of the room and to Razer and Aya together on the floor staring at each other.

Saint walker just smiled

Razer just looked at Aya. Shocked and speechless but did not move.

"Razer" Aya said again. "When I find You, I also Find Me."

Aya placed her hand against his cheek and leaned up and gently kissed him. Razer's eyes widened but than he deepened the kiss closing his eyes and she soon followed this action and he gently slipped his hand protectively around her waist. He did not ever want to let her go again.

Kilowag stood there gaping mouth and starting to look away as Hal and Saint walker just smiled at each other. They had seen this coming all along and had realized earlier what Razer had just found out now. Just as he needs her, she also needs him.

And she had been the one who had been able to heal him far enough to let that little glimmer of hope in.

He went to save her.

But…

She saved him.

Aya was the one who was able to allow him to hope again and finally completely leave Atrocitus' grasp.

Author's Note+

Alternate ending! (not much changed actually sorry) Its just a slight re-do in the last couple of things… I had two different ways I was going to do the save Aya Part! I decided when I got there though I was more for Razer staying the way he is more than becoming a blue lantern or anything else for some reason… (I don't know why) But I also had this ending in which he does become a blue lantern so I decided to have this up here 2! :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
